R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate
R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate (also known as R.C. Pro-Am Recharged in Europe) is a fanonical racing game by Retro Studios released exclusively on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS video game systems. It is a re-imagining of the original R.C. Pro-Am video games. It was released as both a physical copy and a downloadable title purchasable from the Nintendo eShop. Gameplay R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate features a contemporary gameplay engine, based on Diddy Kong Racing, but with some modifications to include the elements of the classic games that were released on the NES and Game Boy. The game is now presented in a third-person view, unlike the isometric view of the original games, along with the addition of a new powerslide maneuver that makes conquering tough corners easier. As with R.C. Pro-Am II, money is earned at the end of each race, and how much earned is determined by the standings. The higher the player's finishing position is, the higher the winnings. The cash can then be spent at the R.C. Model Shop to acquire new parts for customization. Zippers can be found on most tracks, giving a brief speed boost to any car driving over them. Gameplay Modes *'Single Race': Just a singular race in any of the tracks against computer-controlled opponents. *'Time Trial': Set a fast course record on any of the tracks, and then challenge yourself to beat them! *'Pro-Am Mode': Race against opponents in one of six gauntlets of five challenging racing courses each. The player with the most points at the end of a gauntlet is the winner. *'Battle Mode': Battle it out in an enclosed arena. The racer with the most kills within the time limit is the winner! *'Multi-Player Mode': Race against up to three human opponents, whether in a single race, Pro-Am Gauntlet, or a battle. *'Online Multi-Player Mode': Go online and mix it up with other players from across the world, whether be it racing or battling! There is only one winner in the end, though! *'R.C. Model Shop': This is where you can use your winnings to purchase new parts for your R.C. car. Power-Ups Power-ups can be acquired by driving into icons that represent them. Getting more than one of the same type of icon would give the player access to a stronger version of the base power-up. There is an exception with the Money Bags, though. *'Rocket': A single unguided missile that can be used to slow down or destroy enemy R/C cars. **'Rocket Ten-Pack': A ten-pack of rockets that you can fire at more than one opponent. **'Homing Missile': A single homing missile that flies to the nearest opposing racer. If an opponent is using this weapon, wait until the last moment, and perform a brief powerslide to dodge it. *'Oil Slick': Leaves behind a slippery black oil puddle that would make the handling of any car slippery for a short while. Don't get caught in other players' oil slicks or even your own! **'Bubble Trap': Leaves behind a bubble that temporarily traps any racer caught in it for a second or two before popping. **'Mine': Leaves behind an explosive package that detonates when a racer comes into contact with it. *'Buckshot': Fires a spread of metallic pellets that can cause some serious havoc at close range. Can make opposing cars to drop any money bags that were collected by them. **'Freezer': Fires a freezing beam of energized nitrogen that temporarily freezes the target for a couple of seconds. Deals no damage, though. **'Laser Gun': Fires a powerful, long-range laser beam at opponents with pin-point accuracy. *'Red Roll Cage': Produces a temporary defensive energy shield that lasts 5 seconds. **'Yellow Roll Cage': Deploys a longer-lasting shield that lingers for 10 seconds. **'Green Roll Cage': The longest-lasting shield at 15 seconds. *'Nitro': A power-up providing a brief speed boost for overtaking opponents. **'Nitro 2': Provides an even stronger speed boost. **'Nitro 3': Provides a speed boost powerful enough to even plow through opposing cars. *'Magnet': Activates a magnet that pulls your car towards the nearest possible opponent for an opportunity to overtake him/her. **'Super Magnet': Activates a stronger variant of the standard magnet. **'Magnet Grapple Missile': Just lock on to a more distant target, fire, and presto, it'll slingshot you into a higher position! *'Money Bags': These add extra cash to your winnings in any given race. They can be collected by opposing cars, too, so grab as many as you can! Cars/Parts See List of R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate Cars/Parts for details. Tracks See List of R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate Tracks for details. DLC Packs See List of R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate DLC Packs for details. Reception Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93